


Precious Things

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, POV Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ramsay likes games, bloody games. Sometimes he forgets how much damage he can inflict.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will be updated with more chapters, it's not just a one-shot.  
> And also yes, there WILL be smut hehe

Ramsay leaned back in his chair, sipping mulled wine and sulking. At least he had a hunt to look forward to later, he thought absentmindedly, swirling his cup. That morning some _whore_ of a maid had the audacity to burst into his room without knocking when she came to clean, probably thinking he had already left. But he was sleeping in, and when he woke, he was furious. In his bleary rage Ramsay had thrown a plate at her from his nightstand, which shattered against the doorframe as she had fled in fear.

 _Impudent bitch_.

Ramsay thought about how pleasant her screaming would be when his girls would maul her to death. He kicked at the table leg restlessly, seething, when there came the timid knocking at the chamber door he had been awaiting.

( _Knocking, like someone with damned respect_.)

Ramsay broke into a grin and called, “Come in!”

Reek shuffled in, closing the door softly behind him. “...You called, master?”

Ramsay downed the rest of the wine and slammed the goblet onto the table. He beckoned Reek, who knelt at his master's feet and looked up to him.

“Good boy. Do you know why I called you here, Reek?”

“...I don’t, m’lord.”

“I had a fun idea!” He clapped his hands together and grinned, “For a _game._ ”

Reek doesn’t necessarily look surprised, but he holds his hands to himself protectively, worry clouding his expression.

“Wouldn’t you like to know the rules?”

“I - I would, m’lord.”

“You’ll have to guess.”

Reek stares blankly back at him.

“ _Guess_ what I want from you, Reek, and you’ll earn the privilege of sleeping in my lordly bed tonight instead of the kennels. Every wrong guess is, say, 5 lashes of the whip.”

Reek froze, sitting still. His eyes were wide, with a certain kind of fear Ramsay only saw when Reek was trying to think hard about something and utterly failing.

“Hello? Anyone in there? I know you’re quite slow but I honestly don’t think it’s such an unreasonable request - “ He snapped his fingers in Reek’s face, finally eliciting a response. Reek flinched back slightly, blinking, and immediately went to try and unlace Ramsay’s breeches. His hands were swatted away.

“No, no. That’s five lashes...”

Reek makes a worried noise, hesitates, then goes to climb up into Ramsay’s lap.

Ramsay’s arms stayed by his side, resisting the urge to hold Reek or push him away. He wanted to see what he would do.

Reek timidly leaned forward and kissed Ramsay on the lips. 

Then he leaned back immediately, shaking with fear. Ramsay smirked at this and leaned back into the kiss, only to bite Reek’s lip as hard as he could. Reek’s hands flew to his mouth, crying out as Ramsay shoved him off his lap.

“Wrong! That’s ten. What a little whore you’ve become. Is that really all you can guess?”

Inwardly he was feeling a bit giddy, Reek kissing him of his own accord definitely had a certain charm. Yet it was still a wrong guess, not what he was looking for tonight.

Reek dropped to his knees, “Do-do you want to...beat me?”

“Fifteen…”

Reek gave a startled cry, tears welling in his eyes. “Please, please I-I don’t know what t-to do!” 

“I’ll give you a clue, then. It’s something you should know very well,” he grabbed Reek’s arm and leaned close, “It’s a rhyme. I know you do love your rhymes.”

Reek began to mumble,

“R-reek...sneak...meek...weak...freak…” he sobbed again, “I - don’t understand…”

“No, shut up, those aren’t the only rhymes you know.”

“...j-jey...p-pain…” he mumbled under his breath.

“...What? Remember. It’s my favorite rhyme~”

“Oh - s-so you mean - obey? It rhymes with…”

_(Obey. It rhymes with flay.)_

Reek shuffled forward and leaned into Ramsay's legs, placing his hands into his lap.

“Is it - is the answer...will you flay me, m'lord?” Reek whispered fearfully. Ramsay drank in the sight.

He briefly contemplated slapping Reek back to the ground - “ _Wrong! Twenty!_ ” just to mess with him. He decided against it.

Ramsay stared at the pale hand against the black of his breeches. He clasped it and stood up, raising Reek. Arms encircling the frail creature, he purred into his ear,

“Since you ask so sweetly.”

He sat back down, pulling Reek into his lap with an iron grip. 

“I’ll give you mercy, pet, and I won’t take a finger. You've been a good boy, obedient.” He unsheathed the flaying knife from his belt and pulled up Reek’s shirt. The blade grazed over his stomach. Reek went rigid and held onto Ramsay’s other arm tightly as he started to make shallow cuts.

When the knife slipped under his skin Reek cried out, his head falling back into Ramsay's shoulder. Ramsay held him close with one arm and slowly flayed a small strip of skin on Reek’s stomach as the creature screamed.

The agonized sound was music to his ears, it sounded better every time, making his heart beat faster with a rush of dizzy thrill.

When he was finished and sheathed the red blade he heard Reek’s sigh of relief.

“Th-thank you, master...”

“But we’re not done.” Ramsay grabs his jaw and turns his head to see his face. “Three wrong guesses, my sweet. Now you'll see the whip for acting like such a dumb slut. Fifteen lashes.”

The devastation on Reek’s face was nearly tangible.

“Do you want to please your master?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then learn your lesson. You acted a fool and I had to practically hand you the answer. You should get more lashes than fifteen for that. But I’m merciful, see? I know you tried very hard to guess...it’s difficult because you’re so dim...but I know you will learn.”

He pushed him off of his lap, “Lean over the table now, take off your shirt.”

Reek gave him a pitiful look, terribly close to looking as if he was about to plead for mercy. Instead he dropped his head and did as he was told.

Ramsay snatched his favorite whip from the nightstand and approached Reek, who was obediently bending over the table with his face buried in his arms. His back was exposed, covered in a swath of scars from floggings. Ramsay ripped down Reek’s breeches as well to uncover more skin.

The first strike took all of his strength, he likes the first to draw blood, ripping a scream from Reek. Reek then kicked his legs feebly and groaned, sobbing. The second strike landed lower, across Reek’s thighs. He struck again and again, counting in his head,

_Three, four, five, six…_

Each strike he drew a delicious cry from the sniveling creature. 

Each strike painted red, dripping red.

As Reek wailed, his back bloody, Ramsay continued mercilessly.

_Eleven...twelve...thirteen!-fourteen!-fifteen!_

Ramsay threw the bloodied whip to the ground impatiently and grabbed Reek’s frail, shaking frame. He laid his hands on the fresh wounds, making Reek jolt.

“Can you get up?”

Reek, gasping, snot and tears covering his face, shook his head no. Ramsay tugged Reek’s breeches back up and lifted him to carry him to bed. Reek weighs so little, Ramsay contemplates, 

_So small, so breakable._

Reek is laid on his back, and Ramsay could see his face, pale, cheeks wet with tears. He traced the bloody flayed wound on his abdomen with fascination, listening to Reek’s whimpers. Ramsay crawled over him and gently brought Reek’s chin up to look him in the eyes.

He murmured softly, “Do you love me, Reek?”

“Yes, master. I...I do..” Reek replied feebly.

Ramsay was incredulous to see _truth_ in his eyes, with some inexplicable joy. He tenderly kissed Reek on the forehead and got up to move Reek, tucking him under the quilts and furs. His blood stained the covers, but Ramsay didn't mind. Reek let his master move him like a doll, going limp.

When Ramsay slipped under the covers he wrapped his arms around the thin creature and pressed into his bloody back. He listened to Reek’s shaky breath and brought his arm up over the shivering body. The smell of blood was somehow comforting, he reveled in it.

Ramsay stared at the sight of the thin, mutilated hand held firmly in his own bloody grip.

 _So frail, so delicate,_ he thought, 

_The most precious things always are._


End file.
